


Cold Visit

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Cold Front chapter 2, Danny decides to get back at Dipper for messing with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon  
> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD
> 
> ((A.N.: Read Cold Front Ch 2 here for context: http://coldfront.webcomic.ws/comics/30/ )

“...I was right...”

A flash of green and, oh God, everything hurt! Danny Fenton had hit the tree after being hit with an anti-ghost weapon and not only did his front hurt but also his back. Also, if he wasn't for his two layers of shirt he'd have splinters.

“I was right, I--”

“DANNY!”

“Mabel, no! D-Don't drop the weapon, we don't know it's safe--”

“Dipper, he's hurt...”

“Let me check if it worked...”

Right...he's been wrestling with Dipper Pines for the stolen Fenton weapon and then his twin sister had fired at him with yet another stolen weapon. What were these kids learning?

“Ughh...” Danny groaned and slowly looked up at the twins. “...Wendy...?”

“Wendy!?!” That did the trick. The kids looked behind them at nothing, thinking their older friend was there, and it gave him the chance to turn invisible and slip away unnoticed.

He barely made it back to camp before his visibility flickered and he collapsed to his knees. “Ngh!”

“Danny!” Jazz ran out and knelt next to him. “Danny...you're hurt!”

“I'm fine.” He brushed off her concern. “Just...ghost trouble.”

“Well, let's get you inside.” Jazz helped him inside the tent and then stepped out to watch for their parents, who had wandered off looking for ghosts and still hadn't returned. Well, give them time, they'd be fine. As for those little thieves out there...

“Ah!”

“Dipper! Are you okay?!”

“Yeah, I just bumped into...into...”

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Danny peered out of the tent and saw Dipper had fallen on the ground and seemed to be transfixed by the sight of his sister and blushing. 'Who does he think he is? I don't even let teenagers date my sister, much less little brats!' Danny fumed silently as he watched.

“Uh... Jazz. Jazz Fenton. Dipper, was it? Are you alright?” Jazz asked, offering him a hand up.

“U-Uh...” Dipper looked like he was contemplating the offer and then he took her hand with a smile. “Yeah, thanks.” He said as she pulled him up.

“Don't mention it.” Jazz said. “Be careful out here! It's dangerous.”

“Haha, yeah, dangerous.” Dipper said, stars in his eyes. Man, Danny was five seconds away from turning invisible and knocking the kid over with a freak gust of wind. Then Dipper ruined the mood all by himself by seeming to remember something. “Jazz, you have to listen to me. Your brother--”

“Wait a second.” Jazz cut him off with a firm tone. “Isn't that our Ghost Bazooka?” She indicated the gun that the female twin was still carrying. “No way! Have you two been **stealing** our stuff?!”

“No—but you don't understand, your--” Dipper attempted to salvage the situation, but Jazz was having none of it.

“No buts!” Jazz snatched the Ghost Bazooka from Mabel Pines' arms. “I'll be taking this.”

“N-No! You're in huge danger--”

“And so are you!” Jazz cut Dipper's protest off. “Of me calling your legal guardians and telling them about your stealing!”

“B-But, you--”

“Dipper.” Mabel set her hand on her brother's shoulder. “C'mon, let's go back.”

He looked at her in disbelief and then hung his head. “...Alright.” He looked back at Jazz. “Sorry about all this. We'll go home now.”

Finally. Danny was starting to think that they'd never leave. He watched them as Jazz came into the tent and they walked away. Dipper paused on the path and looked back and their eyes met for a brief moment before Dipper narrowed his eyes in a hostile way and then ran off after his sister.

Who did that kid think he was? Danny lifted his shirt and hissed a bit at the healing wound.

“That looks like it must've really hurt.” Jazz frowned. “Do you need it to be treated?”

“I'll be fine.” He assured her with a cheeky grin. “A bit of rest and I'm good as gold!” 

“Alright, if you say so.” Jazz reluctantly dropped the subject and went to put the stolen weapon away.

Danny looked at the weapon he'd taken from Dipper and sighed. “Who does he think he is?” He muttered.

After he fully recovered, he slipped out and changed into his Phantom form before flying off. He flew over series of trees until he finally spotted what he was looking for: The Mystery Shack. He turned invisible and flew over to look in the large triangular window to see Dipper and Mabel fast asleep. Good. He slipped in and flew over to Dipper's bed, hovering over it.

He hadn't really decided what prank to play. Maybe take something of his? He stared at the sleeping child, his arms crossed over his chest thoughtfully, and then looked at his choice of wall décor.

Yeesh, this kid had seen  _ way _ too many mystery and crime-solving shows. No wonder he fancied himself a junior ghost-hunter. He looked at the picture of him and frowned before looking back at Dipper. “How would you feel if you were on a wall like this?” He muttered.

Dipper stirred and Danny quickly checked to make sure he was still invisible. It would suck if he were seen by--

“Bill?”

What. Danny looked at the wall and then at him before he reached over and flicked Dipper's nose.

“Nn...stop it, Mabel...” He rolled onto his side.

“You stop it.” Mabel said on the other bed, then giggled. “Don't make me tickle yoooou.”

“Mmph.” Dipper rolled on his other side.

Danny moved closer and whispered “I'm watching you” in his ear in a menacing tone. Then he quickly turned intangible as Dipper bolted up wide awake, panting heavily.

“I know you're there!” Dipper cried out.

“Dipper, go back to sleep.” Mabel opened one eye.

“There's someone messing with me...I think it's Bill.” Dipper looked at the wall.

“No one's here, dum-dum. You dreamed it.” Mabel assured him.

Dipper swallowed nervously and then slowly lay back down. “Y-Yeah, just a dream. Why would Bill be messing with me, anyway?”

“Good night, bro-bro.” Mabel yawned.

Dipper nodded, closing his eyes.

'Well, that was interesting.' Danny thought. Then he took one last look around before flying out and back to the tent.

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Danny has no idea who Bill is and frankly he doesn't care.


End file.
